


BDSM

by Shagel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Necrophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре разных истории о совершенно разной и больной любви</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B -for Bondage

Когда он впервые встретил Рэйчел, она казалась такой красивой. Легкомысленной и беззаботной.  
Она сидела в компании остальных, против солнца, и оно жадно заглатывало ее фигуру, окружая ореолом. Как будто она вся была облита солнечным светом, с головы до ног. И блестящие волосы золотились, словно наэлектризованные тонкие нити энергии, рассыпаясь по плечам. Забавно, что он не смог бы даже вспомнить, во что она была одета, но вся Рэйчел была такой красивой. Как ангел. Или кусок янтаря, теплый и живой, с застывшими внутри воздушными пузырьками.   
-Эй, привет, - она улыбалась даже незнакомым людям. – Присоединишься к нам?   
Группа окруживших ее людей, больше всего сейчас напоминавших поклонников, столпившихся у подножия святыни, расступилась, давая ему место.   
Тогда он и познакомился с Рэйчел.   
Через неделю он знал о ней многое, если не все. Что она не любит клубнику, что ее любимый цвет – белый, что она носит в ушах сережки с голубыми перьями, потому что ее духовное животное сойка и что она обязательно выиграет конкурс на лучшую фотографию, потому что хотела бы посвятить ее бездомным детям всего мира.  
Этой доброты в ней так много, что он еле мог сдержать себя. Что-то внутри него стало прорастать сквозь кожу, сводя с ума нестерпимым призрачным зудом. И хотелось расцарапывать себя, пока под ногти не забьется окровавленная кожа.  
Ее волосы пахли сеном. Какой забавный запах, как будто она всегда находилась в другом подпространстве, своем собственном мирке, где-нибудь на лугу, который истекал запахом травы и цветов. Даже ее кожа пахла удивительно. Разве такое бывает? А вот.   
Только тогда он не понимал, насколько много в ней от чуда.   
Рэйчел любили все: преподаватели в академии, одногруппники, продавцы в крошечных магазинчиках, знавшие всех жителей Аркадии наперечет. Общежитие захлебывалось восторженными слюнями, когда она проходила мимо. Это было похоже на какое-то кратковременное помутнение рассудка, наподобие солнечного удара.  
Только один Нейтан знал, что делать.  
Все дело в том, думал он, что некоторые люди просто не рождены, чтобы создавать что-то. Такое бывает, конец истории.   
Больше всего он умел разрушать. И это у него неплохо получалось.   
Он доводил семью, пока та не развалилась ко всем чертям, издевался над психологами, только разводившими руками от его агрессии, он измывался над собственным телом, чтобы найти предел, за которым ему должно было стать страшно. Но страшно не становилось. В ход шли ножи, наркотики и таблетки, одно за другим и все вперемешку. Он надеялся, что сдохнет куда раньше, чем сможет навредить кому-то еще. Навредить  _ей_.   
-Почему ты всегда такой? – однажды спросила у него Рэйчел.  
-Какой? – ему хотелось отвести глаза и спрятаться, потому что она умела заглядывать в чужие сердца и видеть все самое ужасное в них. Но если бы она поняла, что он задумал, то сбежала с криками.  
-Напряженный. Ты как муха в паутине, всегда ждешь какой-то неудачи, подвоха.  
-Неудачи сами находят меня, - ему хотелось бы засмеяться над исковерканностью предложения, потому что на самом деле он просто мастерски создавал их сам. Мастерил собственными руками, глядя за тем, как они разрушали чью-то жизнь. Но ему нужно, чтобы она видела его таким. Бедным. Страдающим. Надломленным.   
-Все будет хорошо, - и Рэйчел положила ему голову на плечо, обнимая за талию и закрывая глаза. Как индейская Мадонна с невинным лицом ребенка. Еще ближе, и он смог бы почувствовать пульсацию жилки на ее виске. Но нет. Он никогда не был силен в созидании. Он умел только разрушать.  
Когда Рэйчел стала доверять ему больше, он набрался смелости и привел ее к себе.   
И нет, не чтобы трахаться.   
Конечно, он дрочил на Рэйчел. На нее дрочило все мужское общежитие, наверное, даже кое-кто из девочек. Когда она проходила по дорожке в кампус, десятки влюбленных взглядов тянулись вслед за нею, обгоняя тени. Потому что она была слишком прекрасной, выделяющейся из всех, но при этом близкой и досягаемой.   
Но тогда он завел ее к себе и прикрыл дверь, защелкивая на замок. У него не было права на ошибку. Она должна была увидеть его  _настоящего_. И понять.  
Он так старательно вымывал краски из своей комнаты, своей паутины, что она стала черно-белой. Он нашел и заменил все книги с разноцветными обложками на белые, не позволив даже золотому тиснению букв вмешаться в его план. Все должно было быть идеальным. Самостоятельно выкрашивал стены в светло-серый, впервые взявшись за кисточку. Он же не был каким-то маляром – семья Прескоттов могла позволить себе нанять хоть сотню бригад, поэтому мазня на стенах получилась кривой, грязной на стыках. Как и сам он – абсолютно бесполезная песчинка гребаной Вселенной. Он содрал и распорол обивку дивана, чтобы заменить ее на –темно-графитовую, выкинул и сменил простыни на новые.   
Он сделал все, чтобы ей понравилось.  
И теперь, когда Рэйчел стояла посреди его комнаты, окруженная со всех сторон черно-белыми линиями, плоскостями унылой монохромности, больше всего Нейтан ждал, когда же она потускнеет. Когда же померкнет золотистая аура индейской девочки с голубыми перышками в ушах, когда же ее запах – запах живой травы и цветов – затухнет, сменившись ядовитыми испарениями чернил и краски.  
Тот день, день превращения запомнился ему больше всего. За окном лил дождь, начался настоящий потоп, грозящий утопить весь город в грязных слезах, и застывшая в центре его комнаты Рэйчел казалась золотой рыбкой в аквариуме. Именно такой ему и хотелось ее навсегда запомнить. Яркая и излучающая свет крохотная рыбка по имени Рэйчел.   
-Нейтан, я… - у нее даже не было слов, но она отважно сделала шаг, другой, нарушая гармонию момента. Она дотрагивалась до его вещей – до постеров на стенах, до корешков книг, до идеальной поверхности стола, везде оставляя свою волшебную пыльцу. И пусть всего на мгновение, но его вещи возвращали былой цвет. – Мне так жаль, - она подошла к нему и обхватила ладонями его лицо. Ее ладони были такими нежными. Впервые кто-то так дотрагивался до него.   
-Мне так жаль, - в ее взгляде было все: понимание, разделенная боль, жалость, но не было только одного. Признания.  
-Мне тоже, - и он крепко обхватил ее за шею, всего одним быстрым движением передавливая сонную артерию и глядя, как она обмирает в его руках. 

***

  
Одни считают, что везение – это случайная и совершенно неуловимая вещь. Она приходит в один момент и исчезает в другой.   
Но Нейтан знал, что если ты споймал ее, то больше никогда не захочешь отпустить. Кто-то наслаждается красотой бабочек, порхающих над цветами, а кто-то прикалывает их, насаживая на длинную иглу, и тогда красота остается с тобой навечно.  
Он готовился к этому моменту так долго. Зная, что все будут на матче, он дождался момента, пока общежитие опустеет, и только тогда позвал к себе Рэйчел. И сейчас он нес ее на плече в машину, для уверенности прикрыв ее лицо платком, смоченным в хлороформе. Его бабочка должна была быть красивой.  
Он вылизал бункер снизу доверху, застелив полы хрустящей полиэтиленовой пленкой, он даже купил специальные водонепроницаемые чехлы на фотоаппараты.   
Но только, когда он вошел, с нею на руках, бункер ожил. Забавно ведь, именно теперь Проявочная обрела свою значимость. Комната для пыток, построенная как комната для спасения. Комната, где все становится настоящим. И вечным.  
Он так сильно любил ее, что не смог свалить на пол мешком, как это обычно делал Марк со своими моделями. Нет, он бережно, как если бы касался крыльев бабочки, раздевал ее, обнажая сантиметр за сантиметром сияющую ангельскую плоть. Он продевал пальцы в ее волосы, пахнущие сеном и летом, поворачивая голову, чтобы снять майку. Только тогда он заметил, что на самом деле она всегда была одета, и эти слои мешковатых тканей, слишком грубых и уродливых, скрывали ее красоту. За Рэйчел всегда тянулся свет, но сейчас его было так много, что Нейтану хотелось зажмуриться.  
Он стянул лифчик, отбрасывая в неряшливо-брошенную кучу одежды, проводя пальцами по ее груди, дотрагиваясь до чуть сморщенных сосков, таких маленьких, и все же совершенных. Следом последовали и трусики.  
Нейтан не хотел трахнуть Рэйчел. Он хотел ею обладать.  
Поэтому смог сдержаться и взялся за длинные веревки, продетые в кольца над потолком.   
Он обматывал руки Рэйчел, сперва одну, просовывая сквозь петлю у локтя, затем другую, оставляя красные отметины там, где веревки передавливали кожу слишком сильно. Рэйчел Эмбер становилась похожей на марионетку, готовую танцевать.   
Затем ноги. Нейтан спеленал лодыжки, наматывая кольца и петли на них, гладя линию ступни. Он даже не смог удержаться, чтобы не лизнуть их, мягкая кожа на вкус была как трава, как лето.   
Ты такая красивая, хотелось сказать ему сейчас, если бы ты знала, насколько ты прекрасна. Но Рэйчел все еще спала беспробудным сном сказочной принцессы, и поцелуй Нейтана вряд ли поднял бы ее из хлорофорной комы.  
Он закрепил на ее лице кляп, чтобы она не захотела кричать. Нет, здесь ее никто не смог бы услышать – металлическая клетка со стенами толщиной с кулак надежно впитывала любые крики и стоны, но Нейтану не хотелось, чтобы агония или боль портили ее лицо.   
Он избавился от своей красной куртки, обжигающей его своим тревожным цветом крови, и цветной майки, оставаясь только в черных джинсах. Все другие цвета были бы лишними сейчас.  
Нейтан потянул за веревку, сцепленную с остальными, поднимая Рэйчел с пола и расправляя ее как бабочку, которой предстоит насадиться на иглу. Ее руки распахнулись ангельскими крыльями, выворачиваясь из суставов, неестественно изгибаясь.  
Рука щелкнула, вылетев из плеча, и, наверное, это заставило Рэйчел проснуться. Слишком много боли. Она слабо мотала головой и дергалась, пытаясь вырваться, спеленатая как муха в паутине, подвязанная за ниточки с потолка, и сквозь кляп вырывались тихие крики.  
-Прости, кажется, я сломал твое крыло, детка, - извиняясь, пожал он плечами, но продолжил поднимать ее выше, пока она не зависла под самым потолком, похожая на распятого ангела. – Но тебе больше и не нужно летать.  
Фотоаппарат ждал его, и с каждым щелчком затвора, ослепительной вспышкой софтбокса росла и дрожь в коленях. О, это было даже круче, чем секс, какие-то жалкие секунды оргазма никак не могли сравниться с этим. Наверное, это было похоже на прыжок с самолета – бесконечность падения и кровь из носа от передозировки воздухом.   
Он отравился ею. Он был наполнен Рэйчел, каждым ее стоном, каждым движением, когда она пыталась вывернуться из бондажа, и отпечаток ее обнаженного тела, распятый на темной стене, навсегда остался выжженным на сетчатке глаза.  
Потом он вколол им обоим мет и бережно держал ее на руках, пока она билась в конвульсиях. В одном из шприцов была смертельная доза, но он так хотел, чтобы судьба все же вмешалась в происходящее. Он дал им обоим выбор.  
-Зачем… зачем ты делаешь это? – в ее глазах было слишком много боли.  
Как зачем, хотелось закричать ему. Потому что я хочу сожрать тебя целиком, я хочу проглотить весь твой цвет, которым наполнено твое тело, я хочу всю тебя, но я не виноват. Не виноват, что умею только разрушать.  
-Я просто люблю тебя, вот и все, - и он прижал ее к себе, целуя лоб, скулы, глаза, слушая, как затихает сердце, которому просто надоело биться.

***

  
На его руках остались отпечатки ангельской пыльцы. Рэйчел умерла, став прекрасной бабочкой, застывшей в янтаре, а он трахал ее мертвое тело, оставляя красные отметины от укусов на еще теплой шее, он вжимался в нее так, будто мог раствориться, стать одним целым с тем, чего больше нет.   
Он так любил разрушать и теперь смог добраться до той самой черты, за которой была  **не_пустота**.  
Нейтан задышал, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, или ему просто не хватит дыхания. Его пальцы были все вымазаны ангельской пылью, осыпающейся с вздрагивающего тела Рэйчел, когда он двигался в ней, вбивая в пол. Рот был полон от крови, когда он чуть не откусил себе язык от острого наслаждения.   
Рэйчел была  _его_. Рэйчел стала частью его.  
И он застонал, когда его накрыло оргазмом, слишком сильным, чтобы дышать, а его сердце замерло, пропустив удар, другой.   
Это был лучший оргазм в его жизни. Он выдохнул и отпихнул в сторону уже холодеющее вялое тело и упал навзничь, хохоча как безумный, срывая горло, пока на глазах не выступили слезы.   
  
Он так любил разрушать. И это ему всегда удавалось. 


	2. D - for dominance

У каждой вещи на свете есть сердцевина. Должна быть.   
По крайней мере, так считает Марк Джефферсон. Плотные и узловатые жилы, плотный хребет, который может выдержать любое испытание.   
Костяк.  
Он закрывает глаза и с удовольствием представляет себе эту деталь человеческого тела. Женского, потому что ему нравятся именно они. Высокая и четкая линия, поднимающаяся к затылку, расходящиеся от столба тонкие выступы ребер.   
Ему нравится вспоминать о том, как они лежат на полиэтиленовой пленке, напоминающие Лору Палмер, с искусанными от жажды губами, потому что после наркотиков им всегда хочется пить, но он не дает им ни капли воды. Изгибы позвоночника вместе с ребрами образовывают силуэт дерева, которое он вырвет с корнем, а значит, им больше незачем пить. 

Перед тем, как ложиться спать, он всегда спускается в свой подвал. Это его своеобразный храм, и вместо алтаря по голым каменным стенам, выкрашенным какой-то уродливо-белой краской, развешаны изображения его богинь.   
Все как одна, красивые, идеальные. Пропорция – 50 процентов чистоты, 50 – грязи соблюдена в точности. И все с переломанными хребтами.   
Этого нельзя заметить с первого взгляда, но если приглядеться, то в глазах у них больше нет ужаса, одна обреченность. Они готовы принять свою судьбу, а он готов подарить последний вдох, тот самый, который останется на пленке, а затем на здоровенных полотнах целую вечность.   
Но сегодня он смотрит на стену, и что-то его беспокоит. Чего-то не хватает.   
А значит, пора искать новую богиню.  
***

Ее зовут Кейт Марш, и сияние, исходящее от нее, не заметит только слепой. Или мертвый. У нее тонкие руки, в синеватых венках на запястьях, и Марк знает, она та самая. Ее сердцевина пробивается наружу, разрастаясь сеточкой жилок, и он чует это, как гончая может чувствовать страх жертвы. У нее, в отличие от ее тупоголовых сверстниц, хребет есть, а значит, его можно сломать.   
Поэтому после занятия он просит ее задержаться.  
***

На самом деле он такой, сколько себя помнит. У него нет тяжелого детства, деревянных игрушек или жестоких родителей, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать то, что он делает. Нет, он просто такой, какой есть, и Марка это устраивает чуть более, чем полностью.   
Самое главное в жизни - это определиться . Первый свой выбор он сделал, кажется, в четвертом классе. Это сейчас у избалованных деток есть все эти чертовы айфоны, айпады, инстаграммы, фэйсбуки и туча бесполезной хуеты. Им не понять, каково это впервые дотронуться до по-настоящему дорогой и ценной вещи, через которую мир не совсем такой, каким выглядит. Они не знают, как долго можно выбирать модель, окружение, освещение, чтобы сделать идеальный снимок. Фотошоп и цветокоррекция для умственно-отсталых заменяют им собственные мозги, и именно поэтому он настоящий художник и мастер своего дела, знаменитый на всю Америку, а они нет.   
Его вторым выбором были именно они. Прекрасные девушки.   
На самом деле, он не считает себя маньяком или психопатом, у него даже нет какого-то типажа. Ему нравятся разные, высокие и маленькие, худенькие и костлявые с их острыми лопатками, которые, кажется, вот-вот прорвут кожу и раскроются крылышками, миленькие девочки с белой кожей и щечками. У красоты нет пределов, пока внутри каждой из них прорастает жесткий костяк, позволяющий им выстоять в этом убогом мире.  
Но, к сожалению, свои лучшие работы показать никому он никогда не сможет, а жаль, среди них есть действительно захватывающие. Обреченные на смерть мадонны с печальными глазами, в которых сквозит обреченность и понимание грядущего конца, смотрят на него с напечатанных на холсте картин.  
***

-Присаживайся, - говорит он ей с нажимом, но голос его не выдает предстоящее возбуждение от такой находки, нет. Марк держит себя в руках. В конце концов, он же ее любимый преподаватель.   
-Нет, спасибо, - Кейт Марш мотает головой, обнимая себя за плечи, как будто боится.   
О, ей стоило бы бояться, но она до сих пор не понимает, что будет дальше.   
-Я сказал, присаживайся, - в этот раз в его голосе слышится угроза, и она немедленно подчиняется. Вздрагивает и опускает голову, пряча взгляд.   
Тогда Марк берет стул и садится на него верхом, чтобы быть на одном с ней уровне. Сейчас ему больше всего важно найти и удержать зрительный контакт. В этом вся соль. Она должна понимать, с кем разговаривает.   
-Я видел твои работы, Кейт, - он знает, как манипулировать ею, и его голос меняется, становясь человечным и таким сочувственным. – Они действительно замечательные.   
-Правда? – она поднимает голову, и в ее глазах появляется облегчение.   
Он ведь знает – больше всего Кейт Марш боится презрения. Именно Виктория с ее злобными насмешками и подколками причиняет ей боль, да такую, что на переменах, когда никто не видит, или Кейт думает, что никто не видит, она сидит и плачет, закрыв лицо руками. Не то, чтобы ему нравилось смотреть на чужую боль, но что она такая податливая и восприимчивая, его даже заводит. Значит, ей понравится все то, что будет происходить в Проявочной.  
-Но тебе следует улучшать свою работу. Ты ведь понимаешь, любое искусство требует жертв. Усилия. И стараний, - Марку незачем двигаться ближе, между ними по-прежнему стол, за которым она сидит. Но теперь он выпрямляется, словно занимая собой все пространство, и она это чувствует. Кейт старается отодвинуться, но, по сути, ей некуда деваться, и она это понимает. Зажатая между столом и стулом, она горбится, стараясь сделаться меньше или вообще исчезнуть.  
Бедная девочка. Она будет так хорошо смотреться на его стене. Жаль, что она не понимает, что он старается для ее же блага.   
-Я буду за тобой приглядывать, Кейт. Обязательно.  
Тогда он замечает, что рука ее, вцепившаяся в плечо, дрожит, а значит, все идет по плану.  
***

Теперь в его распоряжении сотня способов, чтобы подобраться к ней поближе. Марк встречает ее в темных коридорах и закоулках Академии и ведет за собой, чтобы поговорить. Нет, он ни разу не касается ее даже пальцем, в этом плане он всегда будет чист, насколько хорошо идиот Мэдсен ни патрулировал окрестности и сколько бы камер ни установил. Но каждое его слово попадает в цель, заставляя Марш кривиться в беззвучном плаче, вздрагивать и горбиться.   
Он приказывает ей убирать волосы в пучок, потому что это якобы мешает ей видеть, но теперь, когда Марк может видеть ее белую шею, прячущуюся в отвороте рубашки, он переполнен возбуждением. Ему хочется подойти ближе и зарыться носом во впадинку на шее сзади, там где проявляется первый, такой четкий, проступающий сквозь кожу позвонок. И провести пальцами, ощущая их все, вниз к пояснице.   
Но он сдерживается, потому что знает, это еще впереди.   
Затем он требует, чтобы она помогла ему в Проявочной. В Блэквелле у него свой личный кабинет и Проявочная, и именно туда он ведет ее. Он знает, что Кейт Марш боится темноты, и поэтому закрывает ее там, щелкая замком снаружи, а затем выключает свет.   
Она не кричит, нет, из-под двери не слышно ни звука, и Марк знает, что она просто стоит там, парализованная своим страхом, с закрытыми глазами, вцепившаяся в крестик, который ей ничерта не поможет.   
Так проходит пятнадцать минут, и наконец он открывает замок, делая вид, что закрыл ее случайно, и конечно же случайно выключил свет. Кейт Марш обнаруживается на полу, забившаяся за ванночку с проявителем. Маленькая и испуганная, как ребенок, она обнимает себя за колени и, зажмурившись, что-то шепчет. А на ее руках все больше и больше прорастает узор ее сердцевины. И это прекрасный узор.  
Она его боится, это заметно по ее глазам, и теперь старается держаться подальше. Пару раз она прогуливает занятия, но после этого получает новый урок – он заставляет ее отсортировать работы, которые на самом деле и не являются работами. Это просто пошлые фотографии, заполненные обнаженными кричащими и корчащимися от оргазмов телами. Выставленные напоказ, они заставляют ее морщиться и хвататься за крестик от каждой новой фотографии.   
После этого она больше не пропускает ни одного урока. Теперь у нее закусанные до крови пальцы, все в заусеницах, и Виктория не упускает возможности пройтись по этому поводу. Марк с удовольствием смотрит за тем, как она унижает ее, оскорбляя, выбрасывает в мусорную корзину старый блокнот, принадлежавший Марш.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Кейт плакать.   
А затем Марк выуживает этот никчемный блокнот из кучи скомканных и порванных листов бумаги. На обложке нарисованы милые кролики.   
А затем вручает Кейт. Та замирает, как будто не верит во все происходящее, а затем что-то в ней рвется, и она снова начинает плакать. Она хватается за свой блокнот, за своих милых кроликов как за спасительный круг, захлебывается в слезах, а Марк смотрит, как потихоньку с нее сползает оболочка, тонкая нежная защита, обнажая сердцевину.   
Остается совсем чуть-чуть.  
-Ты знаешь, Кейт, - начинает он задумчиво однажды после занятий, когда она все еще сидит за столом, как будто приклеенная к нему, - мне кажется, тебе подошел бы другой стиль. Возможно, что-то молодежное? – на самом деле он терпеть не может эти молодежные безвкусные тряпки, которые они выдают за личный стиль, только сняв с вешалки какого-нибудь H&M, но сейчас дело не в одежде.  
– Я хочу, чтобы завтра ты надела что-нибудь белое. Светлое и такое же красивое, как твои милые пушистые кролики, - последнее он говорит уже практически ей на ухо, подходя вплотную. Его тень накрывает ее с головой, но Кейт смотрит на него так трогательно-обреченно, как одна из его любимых мадонн, что ему хочется рассмеяться.  
Назавтра она приходит вся в белом и садится за парту, глядя ему в глаза. Единственная яркая деталь – это золотой крестик, он болтается на ее шее бессмысленной безделушкой, от которой нет проку. От него он избавится первым, решает Марк. У его мадонн нет бога, кроме него самого, их создателя.  
Ее обреченный взгляд прошибает насквозь, и впервые Марк ведет урок, запинаясь и то и дело поглядывая на часы. Он не может дождаться вечера.  
***

Его подвал не предназначен для работы, поэтому Марк звонит младшему Прескотту. Тот соглашается охотно, и через пару часов, которые Джефферсон проводит в бункере, подготавливая камеры, привозит пьяную Марш. Та шатается, даже не понимая, что происходит, смеется и что-то лепечет. Наверняка это ее первый раз, когда ее напоили до такого состояния.  
-Я подсыпал ей пару грамм, для расслабухи, - заговорщически шепчет Прескотт, откидывая назад со лба свои светлые вихрастые волосы. Сейчас он горд и доволен собой, еще бы, считай, последний тест по истории фотографии у него в кармане. – Отойдет через пару часиков. Вряд ли что-то вспомнит, - ухмыляется он.  
-А ей есть что вспоминать? – искоса смотрит на него, а затем на нее Марк. Ему нужна его модель, обреченная мадонна, а не обдолбанная шлюха, которых можно найти где угодно.  
-Мы не трогали ее, - поднимает руки Прескотт, словно защищаясь. – Ну так, слегка подшутили. Но клянусь, ничего особенного.   
-Проваливай отсюда и закрой за собой дверь, - Джефферсон аккуратно берет пьяную Кейт за талию, укладывая ее руку себе на плечо, и практически тащит ее непослушное тельце внутрь. Кейт еле переставляет ноги, похожая на стреноженного олененка, один в один как из мультика. Как его там звали, Бемби?  
-Давай сюда, мой кролик, - он усаживает ее в кресло, устраивая поудобнее, и включает лампы. 

Чтобы сделать идеальный снимок, ему нужно три вещи. Идеальная модель, которая источает невинность, идеальный фон, желательно черный, чтобы оттенить белизну ее натуры, и свет.   
Чем больше света, тем красочнее и насыщеннее будет фотография.   
Но Кейт Марш не хочет сидеть в заготовленном для нее кресле, она вяло шевелит ногами и задевает провод одной из ламп. Та тянет за собой еще одну, и в конце концов, они обрушиваются с грохотом, заставляя Марка злиться.   
Хаотичность его бесит. Непослушание его бесит.   
-Сиди смирно! Подними голову! Руки на колени, живо! – кричит он, срываясь на нее.   
Кейт только вздрагивает и мотает головой, сопротивляясь.   
-Я сказал, живо!! – он практически трясет ее, руки чешутся отвесить увесистую оплеуху, но тогда на щеке останется след, а значит, прощай, идеальная модель.   
-Не зли меня, кролик, - он хватает ее за шкирку, стаскивая с кресла и отшвыривая его, затем укладывает Кейт на пол, прижимая ее, чтобы она не могла двигаться.  
-Я… хочу… чтобы ты… лежала… смирно, - с каждым словом он давит все сильнее на ее горло, не давая дышать, а затем принимается расстегивать ее кофточку. Он знает, чем ее унизить.  
Кейт сопротивляется, но дурь, подсыпанная Прескоттом, лишает ее координации, и скоро Марк оставляет ее лежать по пояс обнаженной. Маленькие соски моментально затвердевают от холода и грубых прикосновений, становясь дыбом.   
-Видишь, кролик, ты плохо себя вела. Не зли меня, - он оставляет ее лежать на полу, на черном ватмане, с руками, завязанными за спиной. Тонкий крестик, отливающий золотом, на белой груди смотрится очень даже в тему.   
-Я сейчас, - и он снова поправляет и настраивает упавшие лампы, возится с запутавшимися проводами, и когда возвращается к Кейт, та, кажется, начинает приходить в себя. Вместо этого прекрасного взгляда, которого он так добивался, на ее лице написан страх напополам с отвращением.   
-Нет-нет, убери его, живо! Мне это совсем не нравится, - Марк трясет ее, но Кейт начинает хныкать. Она все еще пьяна, и поэтому вместо слов вырывается какое-то непонятное блеяние, и это его бесит. Это приводит его в бешенство. Ему не нужны слезы, ему нахрен не нужна эта херня.   
Он делает пару фотографий, но все это не то.   
-Терпеть не могу маленьких непослушных кроликов, - Марку приходится отложить фотоаппарат и поднять Кейт, он укладывает ее на живот на стол, рукой зажимая шею и не давая двигаться. Но она все равно пытается, вырывается, и в конце концов, это так бесит его, что он, все еще придерживая ее горло, другой рукой сдирает с нее штаны вместе с трусами, оставляя без ничего.   
Вот теперь она затихает.   
На ее лице, прижатом одной щекой к столешнице, все еще это уродливое выражение паники, которое ему совсем не надо. Но Марк знает, что сделать.   
Он расстегивает штаны, приспуская их вместе с нижним бельем. Его член еще не совсем стоит, но это ненадолго. Стоит ему посмотреть на ее белую спину, на выступающий ряд позвонков, как накатывает возбуждение. Волнами оно проходится вдоль тела, заканчиваясь как раз в области паха.   
Кейт Марш оказывается девственницей, и когда он входит в нее, это не так уж и легко. Она стонет, и из ее глаз катятся слезы, но теперь она больше не двигается. Кролик уже выучил свой урок. По ее бедрам капает кровь, а в глазах зарождается это самое выражение.  
Обреченность.   
Его мадонна просыпается от своего сна, и фотографии выходят отменные.   
Ему вовсе не обязательно трахать ее, но Марк этим наслаждается. С каждым толчком, вдавливающем ее бедра в столешницу, с каждым полузадушенным стоном маленького зверька она становится все более красивой.  
-Ну же, кролик, - он перехватывает камеру поудобнее, другой рукой придерживая ее за маленькую крепкую попку, - улыбнись!  
В ней что-то надрывается, трескается, и теперь он видит хребет, торчащий из остатков оболочки, в ее глазах сквозит безнадега, а уголки ее рта ползут вверх.   
Она улыбается, и это идеальный кадр.


	3. S - for sadism

Его зовут Нейтан. А ее имя Макс. Вернее, Максин, но она не любит, когда ее так называют.  
А еще он любит ее. По-настоящему. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Не так, как пишут во всяких книжках или показывают в кино. Там идут дерьмовые поцелуи, а потом не менее фальшивый секс, свадебный торт и какой-то совершенно непонятный хэппи энд картонной табличкой, за которой скрывается абсолютная пустота.  
Это было бы не так охуенно.   
  
У Макс тонкие черты лица и шея, сзади засыпанная веснушками. Такой он ее видит впервые – мадонна всепрощения, облеченная в тело ребенка. Со своего места он может видеть только ее спину – судорожно сведенные лопатки человека, который не хочет, чтобы его заметили, напряженную шею и неровные пряди волос, которые как будто стригли самостоятельно. Он представляет себе эти ножницы, острые лезвия, с шорохом срезающие ее волосы _– ооо, у нее должны были быть длинные волосы, ниже плеч, как у Рэйчел_. Эти лезвия все ближе прижимаются к коже и однажды они могут ее порезать, располосовав тонкий хребет.   
 _Она точно бесхребетная_ , думает он, когда слышит ее перебранку с Викторией.   
Виктория – большая рыба, которая предпочитает плавать одной в своем аквариуме, и зашуганные тени, мечущиеся в поисках укрытия, она милостиво пропускает мимо царственного акульего взгляда. Но Макс, она куда хуже рыб прилипал. Нет, она всерьез хочет с ней подружиться.  
  
-Ты представляешь, эта конченая сучка с ломаным полароидом всерьез пыталась со мной заговорить, - однажды рассказывает ему Виктория перед тем, как докурить свой косяк и сделать ему минет.   
-И что? – он делает вид, что ему совсем неинтересно, хотя маску притворного равнодушия его тело отвергает. Как и шипение ширинки, которую расстегивает Виктория своими наманикюренными пальчиками.   
-А что? Я должна с ней цацкаться? Ты совсем ебнулся, да, Нейтан? Думаешь, мне нужна ее дружба? Да ну нахуй! – впрочем, последнее скорее относится не к теме дружбы или к Колфилд лично или опосредованно, это адресовано ему, потому что он до сих пор не может поделать с собой, когда думает о нежных девочках, которых можно поранить. А сейчас он думает о Максин. И нехилый стояк только подтверждает это.  
  
И в этот раз Виктории и ее грязного ротика ему мало. Поэтому после всего он, вяло пошатываясь, все еще чувствуя онемевшие после оргазма ноги, бредет в душевые, запирается изнутри, просто засунув между ручкой двери швабру. Он врубает воду во всех душевых, хотя кроме него тут никого нет, становится под обжигающий поток и дрочит, из последних сил, стискивая зубы и закусывая губу до крови. Нейтан вздрагивает, потому что у него ничего не получается – сука Виктория выдоила его до капли, но ее рот нихера не лучше, чем его воображение.   
И наконец ноги слабеют, подгибаются колени, и он хватается за мокрый кафель, чтобы не свалиться. Ему душно, ему жарко, он откидывается головой назад, врезаясь в перегородку между кабинками, во рту полно железно-красной крови, потому что он уже не может открыть его – все мышцы сводит. А еще он видит ее, Максин. Он открывает и закрывает глаза, но снова и снова видит ее шею, тонкую белую шею и занесенные над нею здоровенные ножницы, в дюйме от ее кожи.   
Вот тогда он и кончает, хрипя и содрогаясь. Сперма смешивается с водой, с кровавыми сгустками, капающими на мокрый пол с подбородка, и все это под аккомпанемент стука и требований открыть дверь, шума воды и грохота его собственного сердца в груди.   
Нейтан валится на кафель, неловко подгибая онемевшие колени, и тихонько смеется – кажется, он знает, чего он хочет.   
Он хочет ее выебать. И не так, как Рэйчел.   
Он будет трахать до тех пор, пока она не станет частью его. 

***

  
Когда он уже может пошевелить пальцами ног, но за дверью все еще не унимается какой-то дебил, Нейтан вяло натягивает на мокрые ноги джинсы и вынимает швабру. Он открывает дверь с ноги, слыша, как она врезается в чье-то тело и доносится крик боли.  
-Не видишь, занято! – шипит он какому-то гребаному первокурснику, который тут же бледнеет и подается назад, не желая связываться с Прескоттом. Нейтан даже может учуять запах его страха, тонкий, еле уловимый, кислый как пот. – Пшел нахуй отсюда, - кидает Нейтан, оскаливаясь, и того заморыша уже нет. 

***

  
Если Викторию можно назвать акулой в ее личном аквариуме, то он, блядь, настоящая касатка. Зубастый кит-одиночка, который не прочь полакомиться кем-то из своих.

***

  
-Слушай, котик, - печатает он Виктории, уже добравшись до своей комнаты и развалившись на диванчике, - есть дело на пару сотен.  
-Пару сотен чего? Ты только что собрался меня купить? – тут же приходит сообщение. Ну, конечно же, она уже закончила третировать своих рыбок-прилипал и сидит в инете, готовая развлечься.   
-Столько сучности, как у тебя, не оплатит ни один банк Америки, дорогуша. Так что, скорее, услуга за услугу, – все его тело до сих пор наполненно легкой опустошенностью, и пальцы промазывают мимо клавиш, хотя это его уже не волнует.  
-Вся во внимание, - ее ответ так и сочится ядовитой зеленью и буквы дрожат, сплывая вниз по экрану, или это он просто так устал.  
-Достань мне все по этой своей Колфилд.   
-Оу, - приходит одно-единственное в чатик. Нейтан так и представляет себе Вики с ее округлившимся ротиком, заполненным острыми акульими клычками. И ее интерес. Наверняка она уже представляет себе новую охоту с флажками, глазами жертвы, наполненными болью, но вся проблема в том, что Нейтан не хочет делиться.  
Она будет его и только его.  
Он любит Макс, и поэтому ей предназначено быть с ним.

***

  
-Я хочу видеть, как она страдает, - заявляется Виктория на следующее утро на пороге его комнаты. Дальше черной полосы, отгораживающей один мир от другого, заходить она не отваживается, в общем, никто посмел рискнуть.   
Она протягивает ему папку, и эта папка взята из офиса пьянчужки ректора, то, каким образом она попала к Вики, его не волнует.  
-Неа, - морщится он и заламывает руки за спину, потягиваясь. – Даже не обговаривается.   
-Да ты чертовы сукин сын, ты знаешь, да? – она с силой впихивает ему эту папку, не очень-то церемонясь, а на лице у нее появляется обида. Капризная обида, которая все равно ее не уродует – Виктория одна из самых красивых девушек, которых он знал, хотя... И к чему это привело? Все кончили плохо, особенно Рэйчел.   
-За это ты меня и любишь. Все, вали, - гонит он ее, заставляя отступить за порог комнаты. – Я тебе должен, котик. Все, что попросишь, - и он захлопывает дверь перед ее лицом.   
Обидки Вики его сегодня мало волнуют, особенно, когда у него есть это, и он ловит себя на том, что уже пару минут как завороженный пялится на пластиковую обложку, боясь заглянуть внутрь.   
Цвет обложки напоминает ему цвет ее волос, и Нейтан даже наклоняется, чтобы понюхать, но нет, пахнет синтетикой, свежими чернилами. У Макс другой запах, который он не может описать. 

***

  
Он даже забирается к ней в комнату. Просит Викторию, чтобы та отвлекла ее, а сам в это время тенью крадется на второй этаж. Его тянет к одной-единственной комнате, и ноги сами собой доводят его до двери  **219**.  
Типичная комната задротки. Нейтан подпирает дверь стулом и становится на середину, закрывая глаза и с наслаждением вдыхая запах. Вот он, это тот самый запах, который исходит от Колфилд, и здесь он везде. Нейтан подходит к окну, глядя на четыре фигурки у тотемного уродства, которое кто-то назвал столбом. Вики, две ее подлизы и Колфилд. Даже отсюда он видит, как она пытается спрятаться или отстраниться. Маленькая сгорбленная фигурка. Ему почти жаль ее, потому что он знает, на что способны акульи клыки, но то, что ее ждет, будет куда пострашнее. Так что пусть подготовится.   
На столе, рядом с ноутом валяется ручка с погрызенным колпачком, там еще видны следы ее зубов, и Нейтан не может удержаться. Засунув ручку в рот и посасывая колпачок как леденец, он спокойно проходится по всей комнате, дотрагиваясь до многочисленных фотографий. Их так много, и они так забавно шелестят под его пальцами.  
Наконец он снимает ботинки и ничком ложится в ее постель, зарываясь в подушки и вдыхая запах. Ручка больше не нужна ему, здесь куда больше, чем он мог бы пожелать. Запах Макс исходит от наволочек и простыней, он заполняет его горло и ноздри, забираясь глубже, пока не начинается гипоксия.   
Нейтан задыхается, потому что всего этого слишком много, он втягивает слишком много воздуха, но не может остановиться.   
Проходит пара секунд, пока в голову ему приходит новая мысль, куда покруче.   
-Нужно еще 10, - набирает он Виктории, но не сомневается, что справится за пять. А затем укрывается одеялом, поворачиваясь на спину, и расстегивает штаны, доставая член и принимаясь дрочить.   
Ему не нужно даже представлять Макс, чтобы возбудиться, она тут везде повсюду – ее одежда, ее вещи, ее запах.   
Так и есть, ему нужно каких-то пять минут, чтобы кончить. Голова все еще кружится, и Нейтан слабо поправляет свою сбившуюся одежду, с каким-то особенным удовольствием глядя на расплывающиеся мокрые пятна на одеяле.   
Она даже не поймет, что ее заклеймили как свою собственность, но его запах останется на ее теле. 

***

  
-Дай ей вот это, - протягивает он Виктории тонкую ампулу. – И приведи на стоянку. Любым способом.  
Впервые она смотрит на него так, будто куда-то задевалось напускное равнодушие и надменность:  
-Нет, нет, нет, ты не заставишь меня, Нейтан, - нет! – Виктория качает головой, с каждым нет отступая назад. Потому что она очень хорошо понимает, что это все означает.   
-Тогда я убью себя. Понимаешь это? – у него остается последнее средство. Ультиматум, который Вики не в состоянии проигнорировать. – Я не могу без этого. Не могу жить, не могу дышать, не могу и все.   
Она любит его, он видит это в ее глазах, и ампула исчезает в ее белой ладошке. Наверное, даже слишком. Лучше бы она дала ему сдохнуть.

***

  
Нейтан готовит бункер, он убирает все комнаты одну за другой, вычищая со спиртом и растворителем, снимает камеры, оставляя только одну, и то, подвешивает ее так высоко, чтобы нельзя было дотянуться или сбить. Он-лайн просмотр он выводит себе прямо на ноут.   
Врезает замок на двери кладовой, выносит все внутри, ставит там кровать и перестилает простыни. Он знает, что сегодня вечером здесь уже будет спать Макс, и его гложет чувство вины. Горечь сидит у него на языке, но он не в состоянии это выплюнуть, потому что по-другому он и взаправду умрет.   
Она нужна ему, но иначе он не сможет это сказать. Признания в любви не его конек.

***

  
Он сидит в машине и смотрит, как Виктория приходит вместе с Макс на стоянку, размахивает руками, наверное, что-то объясняя. А потом дает свой термос. Сама она пить это не станет, потому что в соке растворено достаточно снотворного, чтобы свалить с ног слона.   
Вики передает ему Колфилд и смотрит, как он аккуратно усаживает ее на соседнее с водительским кресло, пристегивает ремнем и убирает свалившуюся на лицо прядь волос. Со стороны это выглядит еще чудовищнее, когда понимаешь, что будет дальше, а Виктория понимает. Поэтому уходит не обернувшись ни разу. Сегодня ночью она напьется до потери сознания, а потом выбросит все из головы, твердя себе, что не виновата ни в чем. Так всегда бывает, и Нейтан это знает.   
Но ему нет дела до Вики и ее страданий, потому что он несет легкую Макс на своих руках прямиком в амбар, спускается в бункер и захлопывает за собой дверь, пряча ключ-карту за ребристую поверхность вверху. Никто в жизни не догадается, что он тут.   
Вся прихожая заставлена ящиками с едой, водой и всем необходимым. А больше ему ничего не надо.   
-Теперь ты со мной, - он укладывает ее на кровать, закрывая кладовую изнутри, прячет ключ в кармане и ложится рядом с нею. Ее тепло, тепло сонного разморенного тела, успокаивает и убаюкивает его.

***

  
-Проснись! Прескотт, проснись, где мы?! – он просыпается от громкого голоса. Макс рядом с ним, так близко, что он не может отвести взгляда, пока она пытается открыть дверь, стучит в нее, сначала кулаками, а затем помогает себе ногами.  
Бесполезно. Нейтан лучше остальных знает, что эта дверь выдержит второе пришествие, а не только силу хрупкой девчонки, но он молчит, делая вид, что заперт вместе с нею. Пытается сделать, потому что все его внимание приковано к ее тонкой шее и неровно-обрезанным волосам. И хочется подняться и запустить пальцы в них, перебирая. Но он умеет ждать.  
Макс делает еще пару попыток, затем поднимает руку, как будто она какой-то гребаный фокусник на Бродвее, она что-то шепчет и делает пассы, но заканчивается это тем, что у нее из носа идет кровь.  
-Какого черта? – он бросается ей на помощь, удерживая от падения. – Что ты творишь, Колфилд?! – ему хочется назвать ее Макс, и вообще прижать к себе посильнее, обнять, стиснуть так, что она не сможет вырваться, но так она обо всем догадается.  
-Я не понимаю, - кажется, она даже плачет, на ее лице, таком спокойном и красивом обычно, сейчас кровь, и она не выглядит как мадонна. Скорее, как жертва. – Нейтан, что теперь делать? Макс Колфилд цепляется за него, заграбастав ворот футболки в руках, она зовет его по имени, впервые, и это словно бьет его наотмашь. Ему так хочется взять ее на руки и вынести отсюда, воображая себя гребаным спасителем, чтобы она и дальше смотрела на него такими глазами и звала по имени.  
-Я пыталась, я так сильно пыталась, что не смогла, - Макс вытирает запястьем кровь с подбородка, оставляя длинную окровавленную полоску на коже. Коже, которую ему так хотелось целовать. – Я думала, что смогу перемотать время и достать нас отсюда.  
-Перемотать что? – внутри него все холодеет от осознания того, как близок он к провалу.  
-Время. Но руки… они не слушаются меня, я не могу. Я поднимаю их, и все плывет перед глазами. Не знаю, почему.  
Зато он знает. И знает, что делать.  
-Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивает он ее и садит на кровать, а затем берется за ее тонкие запястья, и пока она не замечает этого, все еще плача у него на плече, заводит за спину. – Все будет хорошо, - повторяет он, глядя на ее трясущиеся плечи, - слышишь? Все будет хорошо.  
А затем ломает ей обе руки.   
Может, она не отошла после снотворного, а может, и в самом деле умеет перематывать время.   
Лучше уничтожить любую возможность сбежать наверняка.

***

  
**День первый.**    
Она ничего не ест, только плачет, забившись в угол кладовки. Ее лучше оставить одну, понимает Нейтан. Еще рано.  
  
 **День второй.**    
Он приносит ей еду и дощечки, аккуратно приматывая к ним сломанные запястья. Он знает, что кости обязательно срастутся, но до этого у него будет много времени.  
Она все еще не ест. Он водит ее в туалет под конвоем, стоя под дверью. Ему похрен, что она не сказочная принцесса, которая какает бабочками или радугой.  
  
 **День третий.**  
-Почему? – встречает она его вопросом. - Почему ты сделал это?   
На ее лице столько боли, что ему самому хочется прокусить себе руку, уравняв уровень, но так он не сможет ее кормить.   
Он кормит Макс с руки, а затем она пытается ударить его импровизированным гипсом.   
Она выбегает из кладовки и ищет-ищет-ищет выход. Но ей некуда бежать.   
Нейтан перестилает постель, убирает остатки еды с пола и только затем идет к ней. Макс сидит, свернувшись калачиком у входной двери бункера. Она даже не плачет, просто смотрит на нее пустым взглядом.   
  
 **День четвертый, пятый, шестой** пролетают в одно мгновение.   
Днем Нейтан занимается тем, что вылизывает бункер, снизу доверху, наводя идеальную чистоту. Читает е-мэйлы от Виктории, наполненные тревогой и страхом. Академия снова гудит, потому что Макс Колфилд исчезла, и никто не может сказать, что с ней. Он читает книги и наблюдает за Макс через онлайн-камеру, как она ходит по своей крошечной комнатке, шевеля руками, будто птица. Она плачет и спит, снова плачет и снова спит, но он боится не этого, а что в один прекрасный момент она решит, что ей все надоело. Но Макс живучая. Она не сдастся так легко.   
По ночам он спит рядом с нею, обнимая ее за плечи, еле помещаясь на этой дурацкой одноместной кровати. Надо было взять побольше. Однажды он даже чувствует, как она пытается дотронуться до него, наверное, чтобы найти ключ, но сломанные руки не дают ей это сделать.   
И она снова плачет, а он утешает, целуя в макушку:  
-Все будет хорошо.  
  
 **День седьмой.**  
Она просит его помочь с душем, и он заводит ее туда –  _в бункере есть своя душевая, он об этом позаботился_ – раздевает ее, глядя на худое белое тело, покрытые веснушками плечи и грудь.   
Она не сопротивляется и даже не смотрит на него, когда Нейтан стягивает с нее одежду, а затем принимается целовать, потому что не может сдержаться.  
Он жадно стискивает ее бедра, а затем затаскивает под теплую воду, и там продолжает целовать, оставляя засосы на тонкой шее. Сейчас она выглядит как маленький бездомный котенок, с ее неровными мокрыми прядями, закрывающими лицо и не дающими увидеть ее взгляд. Но он не хочет смотреть ей в глаза, вместо этого он стягивает мокрые штаны, отшвыривая их в сторону, а затем прижимает Макс к стенке. Он вводит в нее один палец, затем два, чувствуя преграду, а это значит, что она девственница. Он ненавидит трахать девственниц, но сейчас особенный случай.   
-Все будет хорошо, - шепчет он ей на ухо, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает от каждого его прикосновения, а затем вводит член, помогая рукой, с силой, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.   
Макс закусывает губы до крови, и он видит это, как и красные потеки по подбородку, один в один с каплями, стекающими с ее бедер, но вода смывает все, и он трахает ее, не в силах остановиться даже на мгновение. Он так сильно ее хочет, что готов умереть, кончив.  
Он выносит ее на руках из душа, потому что она не может стоять, растирает с головы до пяток и сушит волосы. А затем прижимает к себе, укладываясь спать рядом, и с наслаждением вдыхает запах, исходящий от нее. Ему кажется, что теперь она пахнет им.  
  
 **День тринадцатый.**  
Она больше не разговаривает с ним, отворачиваясь каждый раз, когда он хочет поцеловать ее. Но позволяет трахать себя, как будто она изуродованная игрушка, у которой сломался завод.  
Нейтана это бесит, и он не выдерживает, внезапно впиваясь ей в плечо, прикусывая с такой силой, что Макс кричит от боли и оживает.   
Опухший окровавленный след на левом плече он специально не смазывает и не бинтует. Только так она понимает, что жива.  
  
 **День двадцатый.**  
Он кусает ее каждый день. В одно и то же место. Левое плечо. Один большой незаживающий шрам, на котором видны отпечатки его зубов. Макс кричит и вырывается, пока однажды не сдается, сама подставляя плечо.  
-Мне все равно, - ее голос дрожит, но на лице ясность и спокойствие.   
-Нет, тебе есть дело, - Нейтан дотрагивается до раны, проводя пальцем по набухшему следу, с которого не сходит фиолетовость синяка. – Но только так я навсегда останусь с тобой. Этот шрам никогда не пропадет. И я тоже.  
 **День двадцать шестой.**  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты умер, - говорит Макс ему ночью, лежа в одной кровати. Сейчас темно, и Нейтан не может видеть ее лица. – Я бы убила тебя, и мне плевать, что я отсюда не выберусь.  
-И почему ты медлишь?  
Она не отвечает, отворачиваясь к стенке, и лежит, не шевелясь, но Нейтан знает, что она не спит. Как и он.  
  
 **День тридцатый.**    
Воздух насыщен ею. Нейтан чувствует ее везде. Макс всегда рядом с ним.   
  
 **День тридцать седьмой.**  
Он проверяет ее руки, для надежности пристегнув одну наручниками к батарее, а вторую зажимая между колен. Наверняка они уже зажили, и необходимо убедиться в этом.   
-Зачем? – Макс поднимает на него глаза, когда он принимается разматывать бинт, снимая слой за слоем. – Почему именно я? Что я тебе сделала?  
-Ты не понимаешь, - качает головой Нейтан, открывая нежную белую кожу ее зажившей руки, он проверяет кости, чувствуя, что они срослись. – Я люблю тебя, Макс. Я просто очень сильно тебя люблю, - и он берется за ее запястье, резко выворачивая его и чувствуя, как трескается кость.


	4. M - for Masochism

Боль — двигатель прогресса. Боль — отрезвляет. Боль — заставляет двигаться дальше.  
  
Так говорит личный психолог, приквартированный к Нейтану. Он, правда, не начинает вести задушевные речи о спасении жизни, и на том спасибо, но зато сыплет этими гребаными пафосными фразочками, которые подчерпнул из какой-то своей книжонки. Наверное.  
И вообще, психологи — те еще лохи и придурки. Кому в самом деле придет в голову пресветлая идея лечить психов или самоубийц?  _Вот именно таких, как он сам_ , смотрит на себя в зеркало Нейтан. Ему кажется, что его отражение вот-вот подмигнет ему и оскалится во весь рот, полный острых акульих клыков.  
Но психолог все же приходит. Он рисует каракули в своем блокноте, справляется о здоровье Прескотта-младшего, а дальше начинает впаривать какую-то хуйню. Ну, там, спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, и все такое.  
Нейтан в такие моменты отключается. Он наизусть знает количество мелких звездочек на стене напротив, их расположение относительно Полярной звезды, как будто это карта, согласно которой можно добраться до края мира. Он смотрит в потолок. Он изучает рисунок галстука этого хренового психолога, который вместо того, чтобы хоть разок поинтересоваться, о чем же на самом деле думает Нейтан, несет полную хрень. Про утопающих.  
 _Блядь, и кому вообще придет в голову становиться психологом?_  
-Мистер Прескотт, это наш с вами тридцатый сеанс. Так сказать, довольно весомое число. Не хотите ничего сказать? — психолог все же вырывает его из своеобразной комы, в которую Нейтан погружает себя сам, потому что здесь и сейчас ему не интересно. Он пялится на него через стол, с таким любопытством, как будто собирается препарировать лягушку.  
Не выгорит, мудила. У меня каменная кожа, — думает Нейтан, разваливаясь на своем стуле, и нарочно закидывает ногу на ногу, расставляет локти на подлокотниках, специально копируя его позу.  
 _Это нервирует, еще бы._  
-Я бы сказал, что это было блядь охуенно, — Нейтан кривится, доставая из себя самую гаденькую ухмылочку, которая есть в запасе. Мат психолога коробит, поэтому Нейтан старается употреблять его чаще. Сука, дрянь, мудак, охуеть, блядь — вот список его лучших друзей в этом кабинете.  
-А что именно, если можно поконкретнее? — мудила в дорогом костюме и начищенных ботиночках все еще не сдается. Может, если бы содрать с него эту холеную оболочку, обнажив гнилое нутро, Нейтан поговорил с ним. Наверное, кто знает. Ну, а так, что может знать о проблемах человек, у которого одни часы стоят восемь штук? Вот именно. Нихуя.  
-Скажем так, я на пути, — Нейтан подбирает слова, потому что они — это единственное, что у него есть. То, на чем строится это хреновое взаимосотрудничество, каким его может видеть психолог с дипломом в рамочке на стенке.  
-На пути к чему? — ручка бешено черкает что-то, блестящий зад ее стремительно мелькает над блокнотом, как будто ее владелец задался целью изобразить Тадж-Махал в черниле.  
-К осознанию, конечно, — Нейтан улыбается, и ему кажется, что даже десны чешутся, потому что из них, мягких и розовых тканей, лезут новые острые зубы. — Осознанию того, к чему это все ведет.

***

  
А чему оно все ведет?  
Что ж, психолог, мудак в дорогущих ботинках кое в чем все же прав.  
Боль — это важная часть жизни.  
В жизни Нейтана боли предостаточно, потому что он все еще помнит трепыхающееся тело Рэйчел, его любимой музы Рэйчел, которая запуталась в веревках, похожа на здоровенную бабочку под потолком. Он помнит боль, когда выламывал ей плечо, чувствуя ходящие под кожей косточки, тонкие и хрупкие. Он помнит, как вырезал на ее холодном животе свои и ее инициалы, а затем обвел их в сердечко. Такие надписи оставляют на деревьях, надеясь, что любовь останется навечно. Что ж, Рэйчел будет лежать в земле, прорастая наверх белесыми корнями, и может, однажды из нее получится прекрасное дерево. С листьями цвета ее глаз. Что ж, кто знает.  
Боль чужая всегда чувствуется как будто своя, но издалека. Ожог, который не ожог. Рука, которой больше нет, ее отрезали, но фантомная чесотка подбирается к локтю, а ты ищешь и ищешь эту гребаную культю, чтобы почесать, но не находишь.  
Чужая боль — это прекрасно, но ее недостаточно. Ее всегда мало.  
Приходится прибегать к более сильным методам — таблетки, наркота, пистолет, приставленный ко лбу, и даже запертая в бункере Макс со сломанными руками, забинтованными так крепко, что она не сможет ничего сделать сама, даже подтереться, всего этого МАЛО.  
Может, сломать ей ногу? — думает Нейтан, покачиваясь вместе со стулом.  
Он кусал Макс так часто, что рана больше никогда не заживет толком, оставляя уродливый шрам в виде овала, на котором четко видны отпечатки его зубов. Все еще обычных зубов, не акульих, а жаль. Он ломал ей руки уже сколько раз, трижды?  
Колфилд в его бункере уже больше трех месяцев, надо же, надо отпраздновать. Она все еще с ним, а академия заткнулась, молчаливо взирая на него со своими гребаными плакатиками —  **Кто-нибудь видел эту девушку? Позвоните нам.**  
Но те, кто видел, будут молчать. Это он знает точно.

***

  
Когда внутри него боли становится слишком много, ему просто хочется кого-нибудь убить. Нельзя так просто убивать, даже если ты чертов сын Прескотта.  
Поэтому он заявляется в бункер уже на взводе, готовый расчесывать руки до крови, потому что ему срочно нужно отвлечься.  
Он даже не смотрит на Макс, сегодня ему нельзя.  
Сначала он пытается успокоиться с помощью простой дрочки. Душ, горячая вода, осознание того, что за стенкой Макс, но он не может подойти к ней, иначе она сломается, как Рэйчел, как все его старые игрушки. Бесполезно. Это даже не трах, это жалкая попытка забыться, но вместо этого становится еще хуже. Нейтан закусывает губы и чувствует привкус крови на языке. Медный и ржавый, противный.  
Он выползает из душа, даже не думая прикрываться — это ведь его бункер, это его логово, мокрый хлопается на диван и колется.  
Он чувствует, что Макс за стенкой, запертая в своей крошечной кладовке, он даже может поклясться, что она сейчас стоит, прижавшись к двери, и пытается подслушать. Ведь она тоже хочет жить.  
И все же это не помогает. Ему только больше хочется что-нибудь сделать. Пальцы сгибаются и разгибаются, как будто на шарнирах, и Нейтан берется за ноут.  
-Ты нужна мне тут, — пишет он и отправляет Вики. А затем пялится в темный экран, который ему хочется разбить. Жаль, но некоторые вещи так легко не сломать.

***

  
Она появляется полчаса спустя, спускается вниз по лестнице в бункер, и он может слышать, как громко цокают ее каблучки.  
На лице Виктории страх, удивительное выражение, делающее ее еще более красивой. Она оглядывается по сторонам, и ее взгляд ищет ту самую запертую дверь, за которой находится Макс.  
-Ты должен это прекратить, слышишь меня? Нейтан! Так дальше не может продолжаться. Они найдут тебя и ее в один прекрасный день. Обязательно.  
-Нет, если ты не расскажешь, — он смотрит на нее, пытаясь представить, что там — под золотистыми короткими волосами, что вообще творится сейчас в ее голове.  
Она считает его уродом? Маньяком?  
-Что ты с ней сделал? — губы Виктории дрожат, потому что она еле сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать.  
-Ничего, — пожимает плечами он. — Она просто здесь. Вот и все.  
-Тогда зачем тебе я? — срывается ее голос.  
-Потому что ты можешь сделать что-то, что она не может.  
-Как что?  
Вместо ответа Нейтан протягивает ей нож.

***

  
Когда боли становится слишком много — есть только два выхода. Позволить ей врасти внутри тебя, запустить свои черные когти в сердцевину. Или выпустить наружу.  
Нейтан так старается, не дать боли заглотить себя, что иногда ему кажется, что это вполне реально. Нужно только сильно стараться. Заботиться о Макс, любить ее, купать и заниматься сексом, даже ломать пальцы, чтобы она не смогла ничего сделать. Но иногда этого мало.  
-Режь, — он снимает с себя майку и поворачивается спиной. Волоски на шее подымаются дыбом, уже чувствуя холод лезвия, скользящего вдоль хребта. Виктория может всадить нож по самую рукоятку, а он даже не станет сопротивляться.  
-Нет, нет, нет, — Виктория качает головой, стараясь отстраниться, но не отпускает лезвие. — Ты не можешь. Ты пытаешь ее. Хочешь пытать меня тоже? У тебя нет на это никаких прав.  
-Возможно. Но ты не сможешь оставить меня так. Ты же знаешь, что тогда я сорвусь на ней, — и Нейтан кивает в сторону запертой кладовой, на дверь которой навешан здоровенный замок.  
-Пожалуйста, Нейтан, не надо, — голос Виктории становится таким жалким, слабым и безжизненным, как будто он просит ее умереть.  
-Режь.

***

  
Когда надрезаешь кожу, что-то выходит из тебя. Забавно, да? Вместе с кровью на краях раны выступает черная ярость. Нейтан не может видеть этого, потому что все порезы, уложившиеся в один ряд вдоль одиннадцатого ребра, находятся сзади.  
Боль такая сильная, что он еле может шевелиться. Каждое движение отзывается внутри раскаленными иглами.  
Виктория сбегает так быстро, как может. Она даже забывает свой телефон на стеклянном столике у дивана. Но она ничего не скажет.  
Тогда Нейтан, превозмогая боль, возится с замком кладовой, открывает дверь и заходит туда, находя Макс съежившейся на полу в противоположном углу. Она словно знает, что происходит, потому что молчит и даже не пытается шевельнуться, хотя дверь за спиной Прескотта все еще остается открытой.  
-Мне так жаль, Макс, — он подходит к ней и садится на пол, чувствуя, как ходят под повязкой острые иглы. — Я не могу по-другому. Если я прекращу это, то пострадаешь ты. А я просто не хочу, чтобы ты страдала.  
В этом есть какая-то уродливая ирония. Он умеет только причинять боль, но когда дело доходит до единственного дорогого и любимого человека, ему приходится калечить себя.  
  
На его спине уже шестьдесят шрамов, а Макс вместе с ним уже больше трех месяцев.  
Как говорит этот гребаный мудила-психолог — Боль — это все, что у него есть.


End file.
